Mészárlás
by Mariliisa
Summary: -ONE-SHOT- Az Uchiha-klán tragédiájának éjszakája. One-shot.


**Cím:** Mészárlás  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Műfaj:** dráma, sötét  
**Elbeszélésmód:** E/3.  
**Fejezetek száma:** 1  
**Szavak száma:** 962  
**Állapot:** befejezett  
**Szereplők:** Itachi, Fugaku, Mikoto  
**Párosítás:** -  
**Korhatár:** M/16+  
**Ismertető:** A lemenő nap sugarai narancssárga fénnyel vonják be a láthatatlan maszkot viselő shinobit, aki éppen élete legnehezebb küldetésére készül... Egy rövid, sötét hangvételű novella arról az éjszakáról, mikor Itachi lemészárolta klánját.  
**Figyelmeztetés:** szereplő halála  
**Spoiler:** manga 401. fejezet  
**Megjegyzés:** -

* * *

A lemenő nap narancssárgára festette a felhőket az Uchiha birtok felett. Egy fiatal shinobi az eget kémleli, arcán érzelemmentes kifejezéssel. Olyan, mintha most is maszkot viselne, pedig nincs rá szükség. Nem számít, ha felismerik.

Nem számít, mert ma éjjel, amint a Nap utolsó sugara is eltűnik az égboltról, mindenki halott lesz. Százhuszonnyolc ember: férfiak, nők, gyerekek, fiatalok és idősek. Ma éjjel már mind az ördöggel vacsoráznak.

- Sajnálom – suttogja maga elé a ninja, amint úgy érzi, eljött az idő, hogy házról házra járva könyörtelenül elvegye mások életét, megpecsételve saját sorsát is, s véget vetve az egyetlen köteléknek, mely valaha is fontos volt számára.

Uchiha Itachi nem szerette a családját. Úgy gondolta, a klán tagjai túl sokat gondolnak a nevükről, miközben Sharinganjuk csak szánalmas árnyéka a valódi hatalomnak, melyet az Uchiha vér magában hordoz. Begyepesedett, szánalmas embereknek tartotta őket, és gyűlölte a tudatot, hogy a klán főágának sarja.

Uchiha Itachi csak azt sajnálja, hogy nem láthatja többé kisöccse szemében azt a szerető rajongást, azt a gyermeki csodálatot tükröződni. Tudja jól, ezeket az érzéseket a gyűlölet, a kétségbeesés és a bosszúvágy fogja átvenni Sasuke szívében, s a fiatalabbik Uchiha nem testvérként, hanem halálos ellenségként fog tekinteni a most még oly nagyon tisztelt bátyra.

Itachi sóhajt egy nagyot, és benyit az első lakásba, ahol az egyik unokatestvére éppen fegyvereit fényesíti. Felnézve munkájából az Itachival egyidős fiú vág egy grimaszt, s már épp kérdezné meg, mi járatban van a klán büszkesége, mikor torkán akad a szó, és holtan esik le székéről a padlóra. A vér lassan csordogálni kezd a mellkasán meredező tökéletes vágásból, beborítva a padlót, beszínezve a földet. A felette tornyosuló férfi vörös szemekkel pillant a vörös padlóra, s egy pillanat múlva a következő szobában terem, majd a következőben, végül elhagyja a házat.

Ezután következik a második ház. Itt lakik a barátnője. A lány éppen alszik, Itachi óvatosan hajol fölé, hogy ne ébressze fel. Néhány másodpercig nézi a szépséges, nyugodt arcot, majd előveszi a kunait, amit ajándékba kapott az előtte heverő kunoichitől, hogy azzal vágja el torkát.

Jön a következő hát, majd a következő. Egyesek, a tehetségesebb harcosok még meg tudják kérdezni, miért teszi ezt a fiú, miért árulja el saját klánját; ám ők sem valódi ellenfelek Itachi számára: csupán néhány másodperc, és már holtan merednek a semmibe.

Hogy miért teszi ezt? Mert nem akar több háborút. Látta, milyen vérontással jár. Átélte a szenvedés óráit, a veszteség érzését, és nem akarta, hogy imádott kisöccse, vagy bárki más ebben a faluban megízlelje azt a félelmet, kétségbeesést és tehetetlenséget, amit ő érzett sok évvel ezelőtt.

Uchiha Itachi számára csupán két dolog fontos: a kisöccse és Konoha. Ha meg akarja védeni őket, most kell cselekednie, s véres könnyeket hullatva, érzelmeit a szőnyeg alá söpörve olyan bűnt kell elkövetnie, melyre nincs bocsánat, mely alól nincs feloldozás.

Végre eléri az Uchiha-negyed közepén álló házat, ahol családjuk él. Apja, a klán vezetője gyanútlanul iszogatja esti teáját, miközben feleségének mesél. Az ablakon kiszűrődnek a beszélgetés hangjai, és Itachi megengedi magának, hogy néhány másodpercig csendben figyeljen.

- Én mondom, Mikoto, Sasuke egy valódi kincs. Ekkora akaraterőt én még nem láttam egy gyerekben sem. Tényleg, hol van?

- Azt mondta, késik egy kicsit. Ha jól tudom, shurikennel gyakorol az erdőben.

- Nagyon helyes. Ez az én fiam!

Egy büszke apa szavai, melyeket a fiú sosem hallhat már meg. Pedig milyen boldoggá tenné a kis Sasukét a dicséret, s mennyire megérdemelné…

Uchiha Itachi visszatart egy könnycseppet, mely utat akar törni magának szeme sarkában, s belép a házba. A szülők értetlenül néznek rá: nem szokott az ANBU felszerelésében hazatérni. Mikor felemeli katanáját, Fugaku már ért mindent. Tudja, hogy fia a falut választotta a klán helyett, s végig kettős ügynökként dolgozott a Hokage és tanácsosai szolgálatában.

- Itachi – suttogja maga elé. A hang egy csalódott apa összetört szívéből szól, valahonnan mélyről, s a máskor tökéletesen nyugodt, komor arcon kétségbeesés tükröződik.

A két ninja áll, egymás tekintetét fürkészve, s szavak nélkül is pontosan tudják, mire gondol a másik. Apa és fiú egymással szemben, vörös írisz a vörösbe fúródva - egy végtelennek tűnő, rémisztő pillanat.

Egyszerre mozdulnak meg, s rövid harc kezdődik kettejük között: katana a puszta kéz ellen. Uchiha Fugaku derekasan küzd, ám nincs esélye a Mangekyou Sharingannal szemben, s néhány perc múlva holtan esik össze.

Már csak egy ember maradt hátra: az anya. Uchiha Mikoto elborzadva nézi fiát, aki az apja tökéletes képmása lehetne, de csak egy szörnyeteget lát.

- Parancs vagy a saját ötleted? – kérdezi remegő hangon: ezt még mindenképpen meg kell tudnia, mielőtt meghal.

- Mondhatni mindkettő – feleli Itachi, s megindul a nő felé, aki életet adott neki.

Mikoto nem hátrál meg: farkasszemet néz fiával. S valahol mélyen a Sharingan által elrejtve megpillantja azt a szomorúságot és kétségbeesést, mely Itachi bensőjét uralja, s már tudja azt is, az ifjú ninja tiszteli édesanyját annyira, hogy gyorsan és fájdalommentesen vessen véget az életének.

Itachi magához öleli a nőt. Egy gyors mozdulat, és tiszta vér nedvesíti be Mikoto hátát, s már esne is össze, mikor zajt hall, s megérzi kisebbik fia jelenlétét.

- Sasuke! Ne gyere be! – sikoltja kétségbeesetten, s még próbál az életbe kapaszkodni, hogy szükség esetén – akárhogy, bármi módon – megvédje a kisfiút.

- Ne félj. Tudod, hogy őt nem lennék képes megölni – suttogja a nő fülébe Itachi.

Uchiha Mikoto arcán egy halvány mosoly jelenik meg a szavak hallatán, mert már ért mindent. Igen, Itachi nem lenne képes hidegvérrel kivégezni a saját öccsét, az egyetlen személyt, akit valaha is szeretett. Az egyetlent, aki fel tudta vidítani. Az egyetlent, aki annyira felnézett rá.

Ugyan Mikoto tisztában van vele, hogy Sasuke bosszút fog állni a bátyján, mégis nyugodtan ereszti el az életét, átadva magát a hívogató sötétségnek, mert tudja, hogy pontosan ez Itachi célja, leghőbb kívánsága: árulásáért a vérével kell fizetnie, s az öccse lábánál akar meghalni.

A nő rázuhan férje holttestére, és szemeit szépen lassan elhagyja az élet fénye. S utolsó gondolata az, mennyire büszke Itachira, aki még ilyenkor is egyetlen testvérét védi – ez egy báty kötelessége.


End file.
